


A Knight's Service

by Mithrigil



Category: Suikoden III
Genre: Botched Seduction, F/M, I don't want to die a virgin, moonlit nights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 23:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithrigil/pseuds/Mithrigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On the eve of the battle for the Ceremonial Site, Lilly Pendragon desires the aid of a young man of appropriate station...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight's Service

All of Grandpa Max’s stories about moonlit nights on the eve of battle seem to be just that: stories. So far, Fred has had supper at the tavern, gone through his forms, packed his provisions, and set Rico about polishing his armor (but only because Dominic is so busy, and Rico insisted she was finished with everything else she had to do). But the moon is already high in the sky, and the castle is quiet but for the watch, and none of those things Grandpa Max alluded to have come to pass.

Fred’s not sure what he would do with a “fine piece of tail” anyway. Is that something to sell? He’s already got plenty of money, and he doesn’t think Scott would trade on a night like this.

He should probably get to sleep. He’s in Futch’s company tomorrow and he doesn’t want to disappoint him and Franz and the dragon, and there’s no better way to disappoint someone than showing up to fight evil and falling asleep on your feet! So Fred cracks a few joints and stretches out on his bed, and waits for sleep to force its way in --

\-- rather like someone just forced her way into Fred’s room.

He goes for his sword (trespassing is a hallmark of evil!) and levels it at the intruder before he realizes it’s just Lilly Pendragon and she isn’t even armed.

“Sir Fred!” she says, using her pointer-finger like it might as well be a sword, “put that away. Is that any way to treat a lady?”

“No, certainly not,” he says, and sheathes it. “Sorry, Lilly, you just startled me. Why didn’t Rico announce you?”

“That little girl? Oh, she’s already asleep.” Lilly flips her hair over her shoulder. “Besides, this is a matter for adults to discuss.”

“Oh.” Fred nods, and indicates the chair by the window. “Please, sit down.”

“Thank you,” she says, “you really are a gentleman, Sir Fred,” but she sits down on his bed instead of on the chair. Well, that’s okay too! That chair’s a little rickety. It’s probably more polite for Fred to sit in it instead of her, so he does.

The moon really is beautiful tonight. Fred glances out at it before Lilly coughs and demands his attention. She certainly doesn’t look like she’s trying to make herself comfortable, leaning back on her arms and sticking her chest out, and crossing her legs that weird way girls do.

“Sir Fred,” she says, “you know we’re on the eve of a great battle.”

“Of course.” He nods firmly. “And if the Flame Champion had assigned us to the same unit, you would have my protection.”

She coughs. “Thank you. I wasn’t finished.”

“Sorry.”

“As I said, we’re on the eve of a great battle, and one we might not return from. And while I have faith in my abilities, and yours, I think there are some things I want to take care of in case one of us winds up injured.”

“That’s really courteous of you,” Fred says. “And a good idea too, since if you go back to Tinto after this it’s not so far to Toran, and it’s on the way, so I’ll be able to report to your father if something happens.”

“That’s not what I meant!”

“Oh. Sorry.”

“I meant there’s something you can do for me _tonight_ ,” she says.

Fred puts his hand over his heart. “Just say the word, and my service is yours.”

The way Lilly smiles at that, bright but somehow crocodile-like, rubs Fred a little bit in the wrong direction. But at least she seems happy. “Good! Because I demand a Knight’s Service.”

“Any evil you place before me to slay, I will slay it!”

“That’s not what I meant either!” She shoves her way off the bed and over to his chair -- and he should stand, because it’s not right to sit when a lady is standing, but she gets to the chair first and holds his wrists against the arms.

“Wow, you’re pretty strong, Lilly,” he says, because he’s not sure what else to say. “I mean, I suspected as much from watching you fight, but I always thought you were more about swiftness --”

“Thanks,” she says, looking him hard in the eyes. Her eyes are a rather nice shad of blue, like Fred’s grandmother’s. “But I mean it. I want a Knight’s Service from you, Fred. Luc might kill us tomorrow!”

Fred would salute, but Lilly is still holding him down by the wrists. “Then I’ll go straight to the Flame Champion and tell him to assign me to your unit, so that doesn’t happen.”

“There’s no need for that.” She tightens up her lips and pouts. That’s less flattering than her eyes. “I mean the kind of Knight’s Service you can give me right here.”

“Oh.” Fred tilts his head and squints into her eyes. “Are you possessed? I can’t exorcise evil or anything, just kill it, but I can get in touch with the Marleys and --”

“ _No._ ” Then again, the way she’s holding on to his arms and the sweat on her palms might state otherwise, but he’ll take her word for it. “I mean,” she starts again, enunciating very clearly, “the kind of service a Knight performs for a Lady.”

“Is someone putting you in distress?”

“Yes! I mean no! I mean I want you to _kiss me_ , Fred.”

Fred blinks.

Fred blinks again.

His mouth is hanging open, so he closes it.

“As I said,” Lilly goes on, her voice as tight and tense as her hands, “we might die tomorrow. I don’t intend to die without having experienced courtly love! And you are a man of appropriate station to perform a Knight’s Service for me. That, and Sir Percival is busy. So. Will you rise to the challenge, Fred Maximilian?”

It is, perhaps, disingenuous, but Fred _is_ still confused, and he doesn’t want to do anything rash, especially where a lady is concerned. So he asks, just to be sure, “So there’s nothing evil for me to slay?”

It probably wasn’t the most gallant question to ask, because she slaps him across the face. “Forget it! You stupid brute, I hope no one ever asks you for a Knight’s Service again! Or a day’s service! Or anything! And I hope you have to face Yuber tomorrow face to face and run like a coward!”

“I wouldn’t run from Yuber,” Fred says, because it’s true.

But Lilly stomps out of the room before he can say anything else, and Fred gets to the door just in time for it to slam in his face. His cheek stings. Now his nose does too.

“Ouch,” he says.

He should probably go to sleep. War is much less confusing, at least when he’s had enough sleep.


End file.
